


Fan Art: The Walking Dead: Kid Apocalypse

by ObsessedtwibrarianOTB



Category: The Walking Dead (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/pseuds/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graphic I made for an author on another fan fiction site.  Please do not alter my work in any way, or post on other sites without giving credit.  This work was created using Photoshop CC 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Art: The Walking Dead: Kid Apocalypse

_****ATTENTION AUTHORS! ~ IF YOU NEED ARTWORK FOR YOUR STORIES, SEE MY PROFILE FOR MORE INFORMATION:**   _ [Obsessedtwibrarian(OTB)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/profile)

 

**Resources:**

MMA FreeBryceSkyo27 by Morgan MacAilis (Deviant Art)  
Background screenshot taken from the video game

 


End file.
